Un deseo llevado por el mar
by LadyKya0
Summary: '…mi mamá me dijo alguna vez, que si escribías tu deseo y permitías que el inmenso mar se lo llevase, éste se volvería realidad…' RanmaxAkane /One-Shot\


**Disclaimer_: Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el unico fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un deseo llevado por el mar<br>**

-"Mph. ¿Dónde estoy? … ¿es ese el mar?" – un hermoso atardecer se podía observar en el horizonte – "'¿Qué diablos hago aquí?" – preguntaba el chico muy confundido.

'_Sabes estoy muy triste, mi mamá hace varios años que murió… pero sigo sintiéndome muy triste…'_

-"¿Por qué… me duele? –subió su mano hasta su pecho cerrándolo en un puño, no comprendía que pasaba, ese dolor no era algo común… -"me siento solo y triste…"- subió su mirada y observó el natural espectáculo de cielo y mar haciéndose uno solo por instantes gracias al sinuoso ocaso. La noche caería pronto.

'… _papá siempre dice que mamá nos cuida desde el cielo… quiero a mi padre y hermanas pero… a pesar de eso me siento sola…'_

El chico suspiró fuertemente ante la escena, realmente era hermoso, pero su confusión seguía presente, no sabía cómo había llegado, ni por qué estaba en una playa observando un ocaso, giró su mirada hacia el cielo, gran parte de este con un tono obscuro, vio en ella una brillante estrella, la primera de la noche…

-"quisiera saber… cómo es tener un lugar llamado hogar…" – ese rápido pensamiento cruzó su mente sin darse cuenta, sin saber cómo ni porque – "¿Pero qué diablos?"- sintió una punzada en su pecho, seguía sin comprender que pasaba; dio un nuevo suspiro y regresó su mirada a lo último que se podía observar de aquel astro llamado sol.

'…_mi mamá me dijo alguna vez, que si escribías tu deseo y permitías que el inmenso mar se lo llevase, éste se volvería realidad…'_

Fijó su mirada en el mar, tan oscuro y misterioso, de alguna manera sus pensamientos desaparecían en la inmensidad de su misticismo.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras un pequeño destello ahora producido por la luz lunar parecía provenir del agua, lo observó y se dio cuenta como las pequeñas olas lo llevaban a la orilla… como si quisieran deshacerse de él… –"¿Será mi imaginación? – La curiosidad pudo más que él, poniéndose de pie se acercó aún más a la orilla–"es una botella" – suspiro sin interés, pero de nuevo un efímero brillo apareció llamando su atención, y una vez más su curiosidad apareció y se aproximó al pequeño contenedor – "que pequeño… tiene un papel dentro…" – lo observaba detalladamente.

'… _aunque fuese así… mi mamá no regresaría. Entonces mi deseo es que este vacío en mi corazón pueda ser llenado, ya no sentir esta soledad…'_

-"Pensé que nadie haría cosas tan cursis como esta" – se burlaba de aquella persona que hubiese mandado un recado, usando al mar de mensajero – "supongo que debo leerlo"- sacó el mediano papel y lo observó por un segundo – "veo que no tenía un papel limpio a mano para escribir" – rió ante la acción de usar el pedazo de una hoja publicitaria para escribir su mensaje. Lo giró y comenzó a leer…

-"Ranma" – Empezó a escuchar una tenue voz llamándole –"¿Quién está ahí?" – girando su cabeza, buscando de donde procedía aquel llamado.

- "¡Ranma! " – Cada vez era más intenso – "¿Pero qué…? – Su cabeza comenzó a punzarle… - "Esa voz…" – sostenía su cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus pensamientos desaparecieron dejándolo en la oscuridad…

-"maldita sea ¡Ranma!" – La voz ahora era clara y furiosa – "¿Akane? " – preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados.

XXX

-"rayos Ranma despierta" – gritaba incesante la chica

-"¿A… Akane?"- la voz cortante y confundida del chico, hizo que ella parara sus gritos, dispuesta a salir de ahí se levantó y dirigió a la puerta –"apúrate o no tendrás tiempo de desayunar, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela por tu culpa" – sentenció la chica, esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llegó…

- "fue… ¿un sueño?, parecía tan real…"

- "Ranma ¿estás bien?" – cuando volteó a verlo, su preocupación se hizo presente, lo vio sentado con su vista perdida en la pared, se acercó rápidamente a él para observarle alguna anormalidad.

-"yo..."- su desconcierto aún era grande, pero su mente comenzó a aclararse, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a buscar a su prometida con la vista – A…Akane… - su confusión regreso, ¿En qué instante ella se había aproximado de esa manera? Un leve tono carmín coloreo sus mejillas - "¿Qué haces encima de mí? Eres una ¡pervertida!" – dijo rápidamente alejándose evitando que los nervios lo dominaran.

-"¡huy, eres un tonto, eso me pasa por venir a despertarte y preocuparme por ti!"– comenzó a gritar la chica histéricamente.

-"¡nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí! – Respondió también con un grito lleno de furia – "oh ya veo…"- cambió su tono de voz a uno irónico y pícaro–"es solo un pretexto… ¡intentabas aprovecharte de mí! Claro, ¿Cómo podrías resistirte ante alguien tan guapo y con buen cuerpo como el mío? - comenzó a carcajearse triunfante ante la mirada gélida de su compañera, realmente su ego y vanidad eran grandes.

-"¡vete al diablo maldito travestí pervertido!" - gritó por última vez llena de furia, sacó su mazo de algún lugar de la inmensidad golpeando fuertemente la cabeza del chico estampándolo en el suelo – "idiota"

-"¡bah! No aguanta una broma" – se recuperó rápidamente del fuerte golpe cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse violentamente; nada fuera de lo común – "que sueño tan raro…" – recordó mientras salía de su habitación preparado para bajar a tomar el desayuno con la familia.

El desayuno había pasado rápidamente entre peleas por comida y discusiones producidas por insultos que solo un par de prometidos podían decirse el uno al otro. Dirigiéndose a la escuela a prisa ya que, sin poder evitarlo se les había hecho tarde y poco tiempo había para cruzar insultos o fallidas disculpas.

Al pasar de las clases el enojo que Akane podría tener hacia su novio fue desapareciendo, dejando un sentimiento de resignación. Lo había estado observando varias veces, ciertamente se encontraba algo extraño no era algo tan controversial pero si podía sospechar que había algo fuera de lugar.

-"siempre se duerme en clase de Historia"- seguía observándolo, concentrado en algo al frente suyo, pareciera que ponía atención al profesor que no paraba de hablar, pero ella sabía que eso podría ser poco probable… ¿no? – "es mi imaginación" – dijo con un gran suspiro. Se estaba preocupando de más.

Al fin ya había pasado la exaustante e inútil jornada escolar, esto a opinión de un ojiazul que no paro de pensar en todo el día en ese sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, es cierto que solo era eso… un sueño, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera tan claro y preciso de detalles hacía que no lo pudiera sacar de su mente.

– "más que un sueño parecía un… ¿recuerdo?" – Se preguntó a sí mismo – "¡nah! Será mejor olvidarlo de una vez"- concluyó por fin, fuera lo que fuera ya había ocupado bastante tiempo su pensamiento.

-"vamos a casa Ranma"- giró la cabeza y encontró a su prometida sonriéndole lista para irse. Él solo asintió tomando sus cosas.

El camino de regreso fue mucho mejor, comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades así como bromas y anécdotas de sus amigos, por fin entre risas llegaron a casa. El hecho de que Shampoo y Ukyo no estuvieran en Nerima les relajaba bastante. La primera por deberes en su aldea debió regresar unos cuantos días a China. Al contrario de Ukyo que había decidido dar un tour por Japón para hacer más ganancias con su puesto de okonomiyaki. Eran días bastante tranquilos.

El atardecer hizo su aparición y en la casa Tendo todo estaba siendo tan aburrido y rutinario; los patriarcas se encontraban realizando sus interminables partidas de sho-gi, claro Genma intentando hacer trampa mientras lograba que Soun se distrajera y perdiera de vista el tablero. Mal perdedor. Nabiki había decidido pasar la noche fuera, argumentando que estaba aburrida de la tranquilidad que yacía en la casa. Mientras Kasumi terminaba de preparar la cena ayudada por Nodoka en lo que hiciera falta, les encantaba hacerse cargo de las necesidades de su familia. La menor de las hermanas había estado entrenando en el Dojo y justo ahora subió a tomarse un largo baño relajante. Y por último, estaba Ranma, quien se encontraba leyendo un manga, riendo de vez en vez en alguna página.

-"que gracioso"- cerró el pequeño libro mientras levantaba su mirada y observaba lo que restaba del sol, el cielo se tornaba oscuro rápidamente – "la primera estrella"- dijo notando un punto blanco, era pequeño pero aun así su brillo resaltaba, le recordaba a él hace algunos años. Pronto su mente trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de aquel sueño… -"maldita sea que ¿¡no me lo puedo sacar de la mente!" – refunfuñó mientras agitaba su cabeza.

- "Ranma, ¿puedes decirle a Akane que baje a cenar?"- el aludido posó su mirada en la mayor de los Tendo, la dulce voz de esa chica realmente lo hacía sentir bien. Asintió energéticamente y levantándose rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de su novia.

-"¿Akane?" – Toco levemente la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta – "oye dice Kasumi…"- giró la perilla, tal vez ella no había escuchado que estaban llamando a su puerta – "no está aquí…"- susurró sorprendido.

La noche finalmente había caído, lo cual provocaba que la habitación estuviera totalmente obscura, exceptuando por la pequeña lámpara de escritorio que se encontraba encendida dirigida a una hoja medianamente grande rasgada de un lado. Intentó entrar a la habitación pero…

-"¿pasa algo Ranma?" – volteó su cabeza, y la vio acercarse secando su cabello con una toalla.

- "la cena esta lista" – dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al comedor, olvidando aquella hoja que había llamado su atención – "date prisa"

No tardó mucho para que la peliazul bajara a cenar. Después de la cena cada uno se esparció por toda la casa, intentando realizar alguna actividad antes de ir a dormir. Ranma se dirigió a su habitación decidiendo recostarse en su futón, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

-"¿qué te pasa?" – preguntó viendo como su padre entraba con gran seriedad, cerrando tras el la puerta corrediza – "¡Hey! Te estoy hablando viejo"

- "no te interesa muchacho" - se dirigió al armario ignorando totalmente a su hijo, buscó con la mirada, hasta que encontró el par de mochilas que usaban cuando realizaban algún viaje de entrenamiento.

Ranma decidió no prestarle más atención dándole la espalda, sabía por experiencia que su padre estaba lo bastante loco y ya suponía que eso que buscaba seria alguna tontería.

-"¿¡pero que rayos te pasa! – Gritó después de ser golpeado con diversos objetos en su cabeza – "¡deja de hacer eso! – esquivando hábilmente cada uno de los objetos.

- "yo no te eduqué para que fueras una niña" – contestó ante las quejas que recibía, sin dejar de aventar cosas mientras intentaba encontrar algo en particular.

- "¿a quién le dijiste niña?" –Volvió a reclamar enojado – "¡maldita sea no me ignores!" – Intentó golpearlo en la cabeza, pero de los objetos que salían volando uno acertó su objetivo – ¿Qué mierda? – preguntó sobando su mejilla.

Ranma recogió el pequeño frasco que había caído a sus pies después del golpe que este le había proporcionado en la cara. Lo observó extrañado abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que había dentro.

-"este es…"

- "¿Qué es eso?" – interrumpió Genma observando la botella mientras desenvolvía su preciado dulce.

-"¡así que lo que buscabas desesperadamente era ese chocolate!"- enfurecido lo golpeó en la cabeza, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación se dirigió al tejado. Ahí nadie lo molestaría.

- "entonces si fue un recuerdo" – Dijo por fin sentándose pesadamente, seguía observando la botella –"veamos que dice esa hoja "– y sin más quitó el corcho que tapaba la pequeña boquilla.

La hoja se encontraba enrollada, era tal como lo había visto en su sueño, se dio cuenta entonces de la hoja publicitaria, era claro que estaba rota, solo era un pedazo, en ella estaba plasmado el atardecer en lo que parecía ser una playa, un barco partido a la mitad al fondo y lo que parecía haber sido el dibujo de una palmera, y algunas letras y frases que por sí solas carecían de sentido. Giró la hoja y pudo ver un pequeño texto, a pesar del tiempo aún era legible.

"ahora lo recuerdo… cuando lo encontré" – susurró, mientras se acostaba observando hacia el cielo.

+Flashback+

No había pasado demasiado cuando por fin lograron llegar a las playas de China, después de nadar todo el camino desde Japón, incluso él aun no podía creer como no habían muerto en pleno océano. El problema ahora era que estaba anocheciendo y su "inteligente" padre sabrá dios donde se había metido, dejándolo solo en la playa.

-"y con el hambre que tengo" - sostenía su estómago, tratando así de que este dejara de gruñir – "¡maldición!" – suspiró resignado.

Pesadamente se dejó caer en la arena, había estado buscando algo de comer pero era imposible, solo conseguía que su apetito incrementara, a causa de eso ahora también estaba cansado. El atardecer se acercaba y pronto estaría oscuro, no sabía si por lo menos probaría bocado ese día… ni siquiera sabía dónde dormiría…suspiró nuevamente.

-"me gustaría saber que se siente tener un lugar llamado hogar" – susurró para sí mismo, pudo ver a una pequeña familia china pasear por la orilla de la playa, volvió a suspirar intentado así que el pequeño dolor en su pecho se fuera.

-"no es que este solo… el viejo siempre está conmigo… bueno…" – intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, eran esos pequeños instantes cuando le gustaría estar en un lugar estable –"me ha cuidado…a su manera… pero aun así todavía extraño a mamá, aunque ya no la recuerdo"- una pequeña brisa se hizo presente, el clima comenzaba a refrescarse.

El cielo resplandecía con los matices rojizos y anaranjados que quedaban, mientras el sol terminaba de desaparecer en el horizonte. El chico dirigió la vista al cielo y vio una solitaria estrella.

-"la primera de la noche" – suspiró de nuevo –"me siento igual que ella, solo sin que nadie se percate, en un inmenso cielo…" – cerró sus ojos por un instante – "tonterías"- se dijo a sí mismo, posando la vista al mar -"¿Qué es eso?"- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras un pequeño destello ahora producido por la luz lunar parecía provenir del agua, lo observó y se dio cuenta como las pequeñas olas lo llevaban a la orilla… como si quisieran deshacerse de el…

–"¿Será mi imaginación? – La curiosidad pudo más que él, poniéndose de pie se acercó aún más a la orilla–"es una botella" – suspiró sin interés, pero de nuevo un efímero brillo apareció llamando su atención, y una vez más su curiosidad apareció y se aproximó al pequeño contenedor – "que pequeño… tiene un papel dentro…" – lo observaba detalladamente.

+Fin del Flashback +

-"ahora ya no siento nada, como en aquel entonces" – susurraba mientras observaba el cielo nocturno –"han pasado ya dos años desde que vivo aquí" – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –"me pregunto… ¿quién habrá mandado esta botella?" – sentándose de nuevo, observó la botella y el papel – "espero que el mar le haya concedido su deseo y que el vacío en su corazón haya sido llenado" – guardó aquella hoja dentro de la botella, y la sello de nuevo con el corcho – "me ayudaste demasiado aquel día, hiciste que hubiera una esperanza en mi corazón, aun no entiendo de que tipo, pero me motivaba a seguir las ocurrencias de mi padre" – volvió a sonreír -" aunque a veces sus locuras valen la pena – su sonrisa se hizo más grande al notar que gracias a esas locuras había conocido a muchas personas. Y la había conocido a ella. –"Akane" – suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-"Ranma te vas a enfermar" – el chico sintió como se sentaban a su lado, y reconociendo la voz volvió a sonreír sin que ella se percatase.

-"vamos Akane no digas tonterías no soy tan…" – intento fanfarronear, pero una pequeña serie de estornudos no se lo permitió.

-"te lo dije" – dijo triunfante la chica mientras sonreía complacida, observó como el chico desviaba su cabeza molesto.

-"bajemos ya" – refunfuñó poniéndose de pie con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas dirigiéndose a las escaleras por las cuales su prometida había subido. Ella lo vio alejarse suspirando suavemente susurró…

-"a pesar de todo, fuiste tú quien llenó el vacío en mi corazón" – volvió a sonreír mirando las estrellas.

-"Akane bajas o ¿Qué?"

"ya voy" – fue lo último que dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

'… pero _sé que las cosas pasan por algo… '_

Fin

* * *

><p><strong> ¿quien escribio esa nota? ¿por que Akane tenia una hoja publicitaria rasgada a la mitad en su habitacion? ¿y porque dijo que Ranma habia sido quien habia llenado el vacio en su corazón?. Interesante ¿no les parece?.<strong>

****hola! bueno les traigo un nuevo fic, **l****es voy a ser sincera la idea no es original en su totalidad, asi que el credito no es del todo mio jaja, de hecho puede que alguna frase les recuerde un videin por ahi. Me inspire en el video de "regret message" cantada por los vocaloid len y rin... no me pregunten no soy muy fan de vocaloid jajaja pero intente meterle de mi debralladez. Y asi fue como salio este One-Shot, que me gustaria que quedara como eso.**  
><strong>Asi tambien, aprovechando que ando aclarando cosas, quiero agradecer a amiga, y onne-san Usagi Tsukino por leer y corrgir algunos aspectos ortograficos y gramaticales y tambien por ayudarme con el titulo, ya que el primero que habia puesto no me convencia en lo mas minimo jajaja ¡GRACIAS!<strong>

**Y sin mas que decir espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier comentario, critca, insulto, etc etc son bien recividos, asi que ya saben dejen un review y hagan feliz a una "autora" jajaja nos leemos luego.**

**atte_: LadyKya0 **


End file.
